un vacio y un nuevo destino
by DaaniiRamos
Summary: Courtney deja a su familia y se escapa con Duncan¿pero podran mantener su relacio? ¿podre Courtney soportar la nostalgia hacia su familia? ¿volvera a su pais?
1. Chapter 1

**Courtney **

Siempre recordare esa noche, la luna gibosa menguante en el cielo, las estrellas tapadas por la niebla nocturna, es uno de esos días que jamás olvidare, el día que tuve que dejar a mi familia. No fue sencillo dejarlos, ellos fueron quienes me criaron desde niña, los que me cuidaron estos largos 19 años, pero no podía apartarme de la persona que amo, no podría estar ni un segundo lejos de el,lo quiero demasiado y no podría abandonarlo.Y mi familia, siempre los recordare no podré nunca olvidar a mi madre que me cuido toda mi vida, ni a mi padre que trabajo día y noche para cumplir todos mis caprichos y como poder olvidar a mi hermana que me ayudaba tanto en los momentos fáciles como en los difíciles, pero los tuve que dejar sin ni siquiera despedirme y ahora estoy a tres horas de mi primer vuelo con mi novio a los Ángeles

En cuanto a el tiene que salir del país, ambos necesitamos aislarnos de nuestros padres, además ya no se puede conseguir trabajo en Londres y necesitamos mantenernos uno al otro

Estaba triste, indecisa, pero mi decisión ya estaba tomada, no lo podía abandonar, además allí podremos conseguir un trabajo, por mi parte allá voy a continuar mi carrera de abogada y el conseguirá un trabajo con sus amigos

El tiempo pasaba demasiado lento sin mi familia, no los podré olvidar nunca, no importa lo lejos que estemos ni el tiempo sin verlos siempre los voy amar.

Ya tiempo había pasado sin mis familiares, estaba confundida, pero necesita estar alado de la persona que amo y amere siempre.

Faltaban solo quince minutos para el vuelo, nada me iba a detener, tenia mis pensamientos perplejos, pero enserio necesitaba aislarme de mi lugar de nacimiento, Duncan ya estaba adentro del avión, estaba decida, agarre mis maletas e ingrese al aeroplano

El avión arranco, ya no podía hacer nada, abandone a mis familiares sin despedirme, se que ellos me recordaran siempre, igual que yo los recordare eternamente, jamas los olvidare

Ya partí del lugar donde nací, donde están mis recuerdos de la infancia, me costo mucho dejarlos sin embargo me hubiera costado mas dejar a la persona que amo

Ya pasaron muchos días, y aun en el avión seguía, cada noche sentía una voz que me decía:"Courtney vuelve con tu familia"

Cada noche tuve que soportar mis pensamientos nostálgicos hacia mi familia me costo mucho aguantarlos ,pero lo hice, fui fuerte y pude dejarlos

Ya estaba a nada mas una hora de llegar a los Ángeles, donde viviré en una nueva casa, nueva ciudad, nueva universidad y nueva vida

Habíamos llegado a los Ángeles era una hermosa ciudad sin embargo jamás podré olvidar a la ciudad donde nací, donde estuve estos diecinueve años

Pase por pueblos y ciudades, todo era muy distinto a mi vida en Londres, no se parecía en nada, la gente, las ciudades las instituciones eran tan diferentes a la de mi ciudad

No puedo volver, ya deje mi anterior vida, ahora empezare una nueva, solo el y yo, nadie mas, ninguna prohibición, nadie que nos diga que hacer con nuestras vidas ni cuando, en otras palabras solo el y yo

Necesitaba olvidarme de mi ciudad, de mis recuerdos, de mi familia pero no podía lo intentaba pero no lo lograba, como olvidar a las personas que te criaron durante diecinueve largos años, que te cuidaron, que conocen toda tu vida, seria una misión imposible

Los necesitaba, necesitaba que estén a mi lado, habían pasado nada mas unos días pero parecía un año, un año sin verlos, sin saber nada de ellos

Necesitaba una distracción, algo que me haga sacar el recuerdo de mis seres queridos

Duncan también necesitaba ayuda auque no lo admita debió ser igual de duro aislarse de sus padres, el los quería, no le importaba si querían cambiarlo, después de todo sus familiares eran policías, solo querían protegerlo, nada mas, solo querían su bien

Nada será sencillo, no es tan fácil dejar a las personas que uno mas quiere, pero ya no podíamos estar allí, necesitábamos librarnos, vivir nuestras vidas independientes

Estaba dispuesta a olvidarme de mi anterior vida, necesitaba sacar los recuerdos de mis pensamientos, necesitaba ser la misma Courtney Thomsson que había sido siempre, pero sin mis familiares

Empezare mi nueva vida en la Universidad de Harvard, donde seguiré mi sueño, ser la abogada mas exitosa de mi entrevista estaba a nada mas una hora, a una hora de saber mi destino, mi profesión

El tiempo pasaba cada vez mas rápido, hoy era el día, el día de saber si nací para mi profesión soñada, este seria el día que me haría olvidarme de mi familia, de encargarme de mis estudios con la universidad soñada y con la persona que amo

Necesitaba una distracción hasta que llegara el momento que había esperado toda mi vida, el momento donde sabría mi destino .Camine y camine hasta llegar a una, mi nueva casa, no era como mi hogar en Londres, no podría acostumbrarme rápido, pero lo lograría. Tenia dos pisos y una gran terraza, estaba frente a una placita abandonada que al comienzo me daba un poco de escalofrió, pero lo superare

Era un lugar frió, los árboles carecían de hojas, era un lugar baldío, era uno de esos lugares que jamás e hubiera imaginado vivir. Aunque escalofrío me daba, mi vida no estaría arruinada estaría con la persona que amo

Desde niña mis padres me habían comentado de algunas casas en Londres, casas como estas, frías, abandonadas pera jamás imagine que yo tendría que vivir aquí

-dunkito que es esto-dije mientras miraba la casa de arriba para abajo

-Courtney se que así no era tu casa pero es lo único que conseguí, no es tan fácil conseguir un hogar aquí

Antes de poder decirle algo mire mi reloj, la seis en punto, era la hora de mi mis libros y corrí a todo lo que mis piernas podían

El troto se hizo cada vez mas rápido hasta que llegue a uno de los mas grandes lugares que he conocido. Era una universidad inmensa de color carmesí

Por minutos me quede sin palabras, jamás hubiera pensado que iba a tener la posibilidad de ingresar a una de las universidades mas famosas del mundo, que hay posibilidad de que continué mi carrera allí, junto a la persona que amo

Mi distracción fue interrumpida por una señora e unos cincuenta y cinco años, la directora de Harvard, estaba paralizada, no sabia que decirle, nunca hubiera imaginado que me sucedería esto el día más importante de toda mi vida

-señorita Thomsson, le sucede algo

-no, no pasa nada

Después de mi vergonzante comienzo, toda mí entrevista salio bien, no me aseguraron nada, pero creo que tengo mi lugar en mi universidad soñada

Luego de muchas ilusiones camine hacia mi nuevo hogar. El comienzo en esta ciudad había sido oscuro pero luego cambió de un pensamiento triste a una vida mejor

Ya no importaba nada, no me importaba vivir en la casa que vivo, solo quería estar con la persona que amo y con mi posible nueva universidad

Cada día, cada minuto, cada segundo estaba a pegada esperando la respuesta, no llegaba, mis ilusiones se desboronaban, mis pensamientos claros se hacían mas y mas oscuros

La dichosa llamada no llegaba, no comía, no dormía, no hacia, nada mas que esperar mi llamada, mí destino

Nada pasaba, estaba acabando con mi vida esperando una llamada casi imposible, como pude alguna vez creer que alguna vez podría ingresar a una de las universidades más prestigiosas del mundo

Estaba por rendirme, soltar el teléfono que había mantenido tantos días en mi mano, cuando sentí su sonido

No espere mas ignore todo lo que estaba a mi alrededor y atendí

-señorita Thomsson

-si, ella habla

-quiero decirle que…

Por fin había llegado el día, el día que sabría mi destino, mi profesión, mi iba a decir si nací ser abogada para cumplir con **mi profesión soñada**


	2. carcel melanconica

**Hola les dejo el cap 2 no ****subía por q no sabia que poner pero después se me ocurrieron ideas bueno ya se que el cap no se si le guste pero no se me ocurría otra cos**

**Bueno pónganme ideas que se me acaban ahí les pongo el cap a y aclaro ahora todos los cap los relata Courtney**

-usted ha sido rechazada, lo sentimos mucho

-¡! ¿Como! ¡¿Por qué!

-usted no cumple con los requisitos, lo sentimos

Una lagrima callo sobre mi telefono, mis ilusiones se acabaron, quizás no nací para una vida perfecta, o la menos no en esta ciudad.

Ya todo estaba hecho , se acabo, mi ingreso en esta prestigiosa universidad nos ayudaría a mi y a Duncan a mantener nuestra vida, no me quedaba mas que darle esta noticia a la persona que logro traerme hasta aquí

Unos lentos pasos fueron hacia la nueva habitació estaba el recostado en el sofá buscando un canal ¿como le diría que fui rechazada? ¿Que le diría? ¿Me perdonara? Ya demasiadas preguntas soportaba mi unos pasos hacia el , observe y me le acerque

-princesa ¿que pasa?

-Duncan fui rechazada en la universidad

-¡como? Courtney sabes que este ingreso era importante

-lo se y lo siento mucho

-ya vuelvo

-espera ¿a donde vas?

-a dar una vuelta

Luego de escucharlo escucho un fuerte portazo. Estaba enojado y lo comprendo, todo ha sido malo desde mi cambio de ciudad

Mire el reloj, ya habían pasado mas de tres horas, ya me empezaba a preocupar ,ya estaba a punto de ir a buscarlo cuando escuche el sonido del teléfono

-hola

-Courtney Thomson

-si quien habla

-la llamamos desde la cárcel, Duncan se encrontraba tirado por allí tomando

-voy para allá

Tanto lo había enfurecido como para llegar a ese lo conocía mejor que nadie,pero,jamás pensé que llegaría a ese extremo

Agarre mi cartera y corriendo fui hacia ese lugar, allí estaba el sentado en el piso,no lo podía ver asi.?Como pudo pasar todo esto en unos dias?todo era mi culpa,todo paso por el rechazo que le hizo llegar hasta esto

Me acerque hacia la reja y lo mire intentando que no me cayera ni una lagrima pero no lo pude soportar

-princesa, no llores

-lo siento se que ya estas sufriendo y no quiero que sufras mas

-Courtney esto no es tu culpa

-a si y ¿Qué mas te puede haber pasado?

-recibí un mensaje, mi padre falleció anoche

-Conoces el numero que llego el mensaje

-No, nunca lo he visto

-entonces no sabes si es verdad

-princesa me tendré que ir por un tiempo en cuanto salga de este lugar

-no te puedes ir, que pasa con vivir nuestras vidas sin importar lo que pase

-Courtney es mi padre y aunque te dije eso tengo que saber si es verdad el mensaje

-cuando te vas

-apenas salga de este lugar

Luego de su despedida agarre mi cartera y me marche hacia mi llegar me recosté en mi cama y me puse a leer las revistas de Duncan

La mayoría de ellas eran incomprensibles, en realidad estaba a punto de cerrar mis ojos, relajarme de este gran cambio y tomarme una merecida siesta cuando una carta callo de una de las revista, era una carta del padre

Duncan: yo se tanto como tu que no me queda

mucho tiempo, nada me dolería mas que dejar

a mis hijos sin nada viviendo en las calles

reparte el 50% entre tú y tu hermano el otro

50% para tu madre, antes que me muera

Quiero decirte que lo lamento

Lamento haberte querido cambiar la

Actitud y yo se cuantos deseos tenias tu

De viajar con Courtney al exterior

Pero no puedo pagarte hasta el momento

Tu padre

Yo sabia que su padre lo quería pero jamás Duncan me contó que su muerte estaría había visto esta carta

Todo esto salvaría nuestros problemas nuestras necesidades, ¿Duncan pensara que lo quiero solo por interés?

Yo enserio lo quiero jamás lo utilizaría solo por interés, no podía dejar que lo creyera, agarre mi cartera y guarde la dichosa carta en el fondo de ella, nadie pensaría en buscarla allí y mucho menos Duncan

Al guardarla me recosté nuevamente pero ahora sin las revistas estaba por cerrar los ojos cuando nuevamente sentí el molesto sonido de mi celular

-hola

-perdone que la moleste hablemos desde la cárcel

-si, le pasa algo a Duncan

-hace unos veinte minutos se desmayo, esta en el hospital de la Dayen, Duncan no deja de gritar su nombre, necesito que venga enseguida

-voy para allá

Tome unas monedas para pagar el taxi y salí hacia había estacionada un taxi al cual me subi, le dije la dirección y el conductor arranco inmediatamente

Al llegar abrí la puerta y me baje del taxi y rápidamente fui hasta la habitación donde se encontraba Duncan

Allí estaba el tirado sobre la cama con esposas no dejando pasar su circulació mas o menos tres horas sentada junto a el cuando de repente bario lo ojos

-princesa

-Duncan que bueno que estés bien

-tienes que sacarme de aquí

En estos momentos nada era difícil de conseguir, los guardias entendería, entender la muerte de su padre y la terrible vida que ha tenido hasta ahora

-disculpe, le quería preguntar ¿Cuándo será libre Duncan?

-tranquila será libre mañana por la mañana

-esta bien se lo informarle

Corrí hasta la habitación y lee conté lo que me dijo el guardia, el solo quería confirmar la muerte de su padre aunque en el fondo yo sabia la respuesta

Había llegado la mañana sus maletas ya estaban listas, agarro sus maletas, y se empezo a alejar,ahora si estaba completamente solo, sin nadie con un saludo me despedí de el con un saludo con la mano mientras veía que cada vez se alejaba mas y mas


	3. mirandome al espejo

Y ahí quede,solitaria,sin nadie a mi lado. Mi mano dejo de despedirse y camine hacia la puerta principial. Llame un taxi y un vehículo paro y me subí. Luego de unos minutos el chofer me cobro y le pagué para luego bajar

Después de un breve viaje entre a mi casa y sin darme un tiempo pequeño para dejar mis cosas sonó el timbre

-hola, que le puedo ofrecer

-si venimos del banco a cobrarles

-señor, mi novio se fue de viaje y el es el que me mantiene, si me daría unos días yo…

-no,no puedo

-¿y que quiere que haga?

-mire,se lo dejare claro, o me paga de inmediato o desaloja la casa

-pero usted no entiende….

-claro que entiendo, pero es mi deber echarla si no me paga

-déme aun que sea una semana

-le doy veinticuatro horas para presentarme la plata

-okey, ¿Cuánto puede llegar a salir?

-pues nada mas que 4.000

-no puede ser ¿ como quiere que presente tanta plata para mañana?

-no se como hará, pero quiero que me presente la plata para mañana o tendrá que desalojar la casa

-esta bien-dije luego de dar un gran suspiro

En ese preciso minuto, agarre el diario y leí la parte de empleos, nada era como lo que merecía, pero necesitaba enserio un trabajo.

-hola

-puedo ayudarla en algo

-si, en el diario salio que usted necesitaba a alguien que trabaje de niñera

-si,la verdad es que yo tengo que trabajar y mi novio también, el es un modelo y esta en la calle todo el tiempo

-si, muchas personas les ha pasado eso

-si, bueno volviendo al tema del trabajo…

-claro, entonces puedo trabajar en su casa

-no lo se, queremos ha alguien con experiencia profesional

-señora, he cuidado ha mi hermana durante nueve largos años

-pero….mi hijo no es como los demás chicos

-¿Cómo es?

-el es distinto…. Tiene apenas ocho años y ya ha sido perseguido por la policía

-¿y como es la actitud de su hijo?

-es de escuchar música punk, suele desquitarse con otras personas y tiene amistades que no lo favorecen

-¿quiza sea por algo que le paso a la familia?

-no lo creo, nosotros siempre hemos sido una buena familia

-tranquila, si es por el trabajo yo tengo a mi novio que es igual que el

-okey, entononces tienes el trabajo ,empiezas hoy a las cinco

-okey

¿okey?, que tonta fui. Las cinco son en tres minutos. No puedo presentarme así nomás. Tengo que ducharme, cambiarme. No puedo ir así a mi primer trabajo. Pero ¿Qué puedo hacer?. La única opción es…..¿invitarlos aquí?. No , no puedo hacerlo, Duncan se molestaría. ¿Pero el no esta aquí? .Después de todo no voy a dejar que me controle y….solo es un niño que puede llegar a pasar

Me quede pensativa por unos minutos cuando sonó el timbre e interrumpió mi distracción.¿será el niño?¿Duncan?. Camine y mire por el picaporte era…. ¡Duncan!

-princesa, ábreme-grito desde atrás de la puerta

-ya voy-dije mientras le habría

-hola-dijo triste

-¿Qué pasa?...tu papá…

-si, el esta muerto

-Duncan lo siento tanto –dije, pero antes de terminar mi lamento vi. aproximarse al niño con su madre

-oye, ¿quien es el niño que se aproxima?

-yo necesitaba trabajo

-¿de niñera?

-era lo único que había

-lo entiendo, después de todo parece un buen chico

Courtney miro al niño t a Duncan a la vez. El pequeño tenia ocho años, pero la edad no le impidió ser el propio reflejo de Duncan. Mismo cabello. Misma cantidad de pirsing.Y al parecer misma actitud


	4. Chapter 4

El niño se fue acercando y en Courtney cada vez se veía un rostro de terror por el parecido que había entre algo increíble. Era como si el mismo se mirara en el reflejo.

-hola-dijo la morena mientras seguía aterrada por la similitud que tenían el y Duncan-supongo que tu eres el hijo de los señores Raidel

-si, bueno no, no quiero hablar de eso

-¿Qué sucedo?, ¿Por qué dudas de tu parentesco con ellos?

-no lo dudo, se que no son mis padres, se que solo son unos mentirosos que fingen que se interesan por mi

-¿Por qué piensas eso de tu familia?

-no lo pienso, ya me entere que me adoptaron y que como no soy de su sangre no les intereso

-no es verdad, tus padres si se interesan por ti y por eso te adoptaron para que tuvieras un hogar, pero si hay padres que no se interesan por los hijos

-¿conoces a alguien?

- a mi, ya hace varios días que me fui y no se nada de mis padres… ni ellos de mi

-¿quizás te están buscando?

-lo dudo, pero la adopción no se significa que te odian

-entonces quedamos en lo mismo o ellos no me odian y mis verdaderos padres si o nadie me quiere

La niñera se quede callada mientras que el punk se quedo con angusia y misterio. Ellos se quedaron charlando sobre el mismo tema hasta que Duncan dijo

-callense, no siempre la adopción es asi quizas es porque solo te protegían , qu e no puedes entender eso-dijo el mientras se aguantaba las lagrimas que obviamente tenia guardadas y se retiro bruscamente con un fuerte y ruidoso portaza que asusto al niño a la morocha

**No esto escribiendo mucho por q no tengo ideas x fis ayudenme denme algunas ides**

**Bueno chau**


End file.
